Memrise Addons
='What are Addons and Scripts?'= Through the use of scripts and addons the looks and behaviour of web sites or the browser itself can be changed ("augmented browsing"). In order to run these user-generated scripts (Javascript), browsers require extensions (see below). 'Browser Extensions' *Memrise + (Google Chrome , Opera ) https://github.com/Shmuel83/MemrisePlus Repository *Memrise Button (Google Chrome) [discussion thread; thanks to raneksi] *Memrise Uploader (Mozilla Firefox) *Memrise Handler (Mozilla Firefox) *Save to Memrise (Google Chrome) 'Browser requirements' Most browsers require an extension to run user scripts. *For Google Chrome, we recommend Tampermonkey *'Firefox' has Greasemonkey *'Safari' has Greasekit (which requires SIMBL). *Some userscripts will run in Opera '''without any extension. *Internet Explorer has had extensions for user scripts in the past, but none of these seem to be currently available. Unfortunately, since each of these are implemented a little differently, it's impossible to guarantee that every script will work on every browser. '''Memrise Learning Hacks *Forgive Accidental Typos [discussion thread; thanks to raneksi] *Timer Disabler to [http://www.memrise.com/user/carpiediem/ carpiediem ] *Better Hotkeys for Multiple Choice Questions [discussion thread; thanks to raneksi] *Add Preview & Auto-Grow Buttons to level pages [discussion thread ; thanks to carpiediem] *Automatically Pause Watering & Gardening to [http://www.memrise.com/user/carpiediem/ carpiediem] *"Water Wilting" Button on home page script might be outdated; thanks to [http://userscripts-mirror.org/users/472640 dave114] *Avoid accidentally opening review panel with down arrow [discussion thread; thanks to carpiediem ] *Add Words to a Custom List [discussion thread; thanks to carpiediem ] *Show Total Item Counts on Home Page [discussion thread ] Memrise Design Hacks and User Styles Changes the default Memrise fonts and size/style presentation on UserStyles.org. These will need the Stylish add-on for either Firefox or Chrome to be installed. * Memrise Minimal Design [discussion thread; thanks to Andy] * Minimal Interface Hack [discussion thread; thanks to kevinmcdonagh ] * Memrise dark theme [discussion thread; thanks to katsushii ] * Memrise Remove Premium (removes pink premium buttons and functions that are unusable for non-premium users) * Memrise Cleaner Look Memrise Media Blocker ''' [discussion thread; thanks to eunoia ] '''Download: https://bitbucket.org/intrinsica/memrise-media-blocker/downloads Help: https://bitbucket.org/intrinsica/memrise-media-blocker/wiki/Home *Keyboard Shortcuts: *Block Audio: Control-Shift-x Unblock Audio: Control-Shift-z 'Other User Scripts' This list may be incomplete. You can find additional user scripts at UserScripts-Mirror.org (The original site went down, & until search is reimplemented, you could use Google's "site:" search.) *Forvo Pronunciation Integration (requires a Forvo API key) [discussion thread; thanks to Queefmeister ] *Check Chinese Pinyin vs. English when Typing [discussion thread; thanks to carpiediem] *Chinese Character Decomposition & Stroke Order [discussion thread ] * Japanese: Check whether to answer tests in Hiragana, Katakana or both to [http://www.memrise.com/user/Kaikoro/ kaikoro] *LaTeX Math Notation [discussion thread ] Forums *Search Interface for Memrise Forum [discussion thread ; thanks to carpiediem] Other Software *Uprise *Memrise Crawler (PHP) [discussion thread ] *broken as of 8 June 2013* *Word Count Logger for Beeminder (Python) *broken due to being removed* *Sunrize.me account statistics (Ruby source code ) *broken as of 26 July 2013* *Memrise Dictionary Android App (source code ) *broken as of 15 July 2013* *Memrise API Wrapper (source code ) *broken as of 2012* Category:Tools Category:Help Category:Keyboard Category:Learning Category:Memrise Category:Forums Category:Addons & Scripts Category:Help in using Memrise Category:Memrise Forums Category:Learning with Memrise